Ecstasy
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : "Sadique" C'est le mot pour le décrire. Car il aime les voir souffrir. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais surtout psychologiquement. Avec cette drogue, ils lui seront tous soumis... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir...
1. Prologue

_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : L'histoire est fortement inspirée d'Ecstasy de Ryû Murakami (d'où le titre) qui est un auteur que j'aime beaucoup. Ce premier chapitre est le prologue je vous laisse lire._

Ecstasy

Prologue

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Son regard se baissa vers elle, méprisant. Ainsi, elle avait encore la force de parler ? C'est qu'elle n'en a pas eu assez. Pourtant, il lui a fait subir le même traitement qu'aux autres, dans une chambre d'hôtel similaire, constituée d'un simple lit, jamais défait ; il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était une petite pièce, il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité pour mieux la détruire par la suite. Le calme régnait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire à une soirée tranquille.

D'ailleurs, pour lui, c'était une soirée des plus ordinaires. Pour elle, c'était différent. Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Elle-même ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui lui arriverait pendant qu'elle se faisait belle avant de partir. Elle croyait passer une soirée merveilleuse avec un homme qui paraissait inaccessible et qui pourtant l'avait remarquée. Ce fut tout sourire qu'elle frappa à la porte, il lui ouvrit, ils dinèrent ensemble, parlant, riant comme deux amis.

Une pilule, comment quelque chose de si petit peut tant changer une personne ? Il lui avait proposée, comme on propose une sucette à un enfant. Et tout aussi simplement, elle accepta. Les effets tardèrent à se faire sentir, aussi finirent-ils calmement leur verre en attendant. Puis il se leva, voyant qu'elle commençait à avoir le regard vague, il s'approcha, la déshabilla. Elle n'avait pas la force de refuser, son cerveau ne répondait plus présent.

- C'est... c'est quoi ?, réussit-elle à demander.

- De l'ecstasy, répondit-il tout simplement.

Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, de cette drogue qui exacerbe le désir sexuel. Mais pourquoi en avait-il ? Elle pensait que l'ecstasy avait été interdit au Japon depuis des années.

Elle pensait ? Non, elle avait arrêté. Et ça, il le savait. Voila donc la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait ligotée à une chaise, nue, les jambes écartées. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues se mêlaient à l'urine de cet homme. En effet, il se tenait debout sur une chaise voisine et lui pissait sur le visage.

Il s'amusait à l'humilier, ça l'excitait. Mais celle-là était différente, elle était plus forte. Elle avait encore la force de le supplier, de l'interroger, et ça le faisait bander. Il plaça son érection devant son visage, toujours perché sur sa chaise.

- Suce-moi.

L'idée de refuser lui traversa un instant l'esprit, mais elle la chassa rapidement, ou pour être exacte, la drogue présente dans son sang la chassa.

Il éjacula dans sa bouche, elle n'avala pas, laissant le liquide blanc retrouver ses larmes et son urine sur son corps nu.

L'homme descendit enfin de sa chaise, il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, toujours écartées. Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa peau, montant jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il caressa. Il leva son visage et la regardait. Il sentait un liquide couler sur ses mains ; elle mouillait. Son regard sadique croisa le sien, il le soutint en l'écoutant le supplier de la baiser.

Ce spectacle plus que désolant lui plaisait et cela se voyait. La drogue ayant encore effet sur elle, sa dignité était absente, sa volonté se résumait à ses pleurs, à ses supplications. Elle se retrouvait réduite, le temps d'une soirée, à l'état d'une chienne en chaleur.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le maximum de honte, il se leva, se rhabilla hâtivement et grilla une clope avant de lui détacher une main. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul en voyant qu'elle voulait le toucher en lui demandant une dernière fois de la baiser en pleurant.

- Tu me fais pitié... Arrête, tu vas encore me faire bander, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

Il franchit la porte sans la voir glisser ses doigts libres dans son vagin. Ses cris de jouissance s'étouffèrent lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il salua le réceptionniste d'un sourire et se dirigea vers son appartement.

Sur le chemin, il écouta ses messages vocaux. Encore lui. Un nouveau sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela que son « ami » lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ridiculiser une personne qui l'aime sera tellement plus jouissif.

Il arriva chez lui où il s'endormit sans états d'âme. Il devait se reposer, une répétition était prévue le lendemain.

Fin du prologue

_Euh... Vous trouvez ça choquant ? Vous n'avez encore rien lu... Lisez la trilogie « Monologues sur le plaisir, la lassitude et la mort » de Ryû Murakami (composée d'Ecstasy, de Melancholia et de Thanatos) et là, vous comprendrez ce que « choquant » veut dire…_

_Pour une fois que je les fais pas souffrir... Se rappelle de la suite qu'elle a prévue pour cette fic... euuuuh..._

_Voila, j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster... C'est une fic particulière pour moi alors j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, et à votre avis, qui est ce jeune homme ? Et qui est son « ami » qui semble avoir des sentiments pour lui ?_

_Ryû, s'identifiant à ses perso... sadique_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chambres d'hôtel

_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : Voila, le chapitre un, qui n'a rien à voir avec le prologue, mais c'est normal ! C'est pour vous montrer la situation au sein des Diru. Voila, bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Chambres d'hôtel

Les cris envahirent la salle à leur arrivée ; des hurlements de joie, d'excitation, de folie. Le spectacle commença ; ils effectuaient les mêmes mouvements, comme un cycle monotone qui se répétait sans cesse. Le clou de la représentation se fit sentir ; il en était la clé, il le savait et ça lui plaisait.

Son tee-shirt atterrit à ses pieds. Dans le même temps, sa main libre se leva et il laissa ses griffes danser sur son torse portant les cicatrices de ses blessures passées.

Les éclats de voix se firent plus intenses lorsqu'une goutte de sang glissa sur sa peau nue. Le sadique public aimait cette effroyable mise en scène, c'était indéniable. Mais eux ? Qu'en pensaient-ils ?

Cette étrange représentation s'était faite naturellement, elle s'était imposée d'elle-même.

Ils le regardaient se couper la chair d'un air calme, en continuant à jouer de leurs instruments respectifs. Peut-être que ça leur plaisait de le voir souffrir, peut-être jubilaient-ils intérieurement à cette vue qu'il leur offrait. Cette exhibition prit fin aussi simplement qu'elle avait commencée.

Des loges, quelques cris retentissaient encore, la preuve même que le numéro avait été apprécié. Les deux guitaristes parlaient tranquillement dans un coin alors que le bassiste n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de ramener un manga et de s'allonger sur le canapé pour le lire. Le batteur était occupé à désinfecter les plaies du chanteur.

- Shinya ! Tu fais mal, se plaignit Kyô.

- Rho ! Mais arrête de te plaindre ! T'as qu'à pas te mutiler !, répondit le batteur d'un ton sarcastique.

- Espèce de sadique !

Pour leur dernière soirée en France, le groupe décida d'aller en boîte. C'était une de ces boîtes branchées de Paris.

Toshiya prenait un malin plaisir à draguer tout ce qui passait devant lui : homme ou femme.

Die, quant à lui, cherchait toujours un prétexte pour rester proche de Kaoru, pour l'effleurer « malencontreusement ».

Kyô restait à l'arrière de la salle avec Shinya. Les deux amis sirotaient leur boisson en parlant.

La fin de la soirée arriva bien vite, aussi il fut décidé que Kyô emmènerait Toshiya et Shinya dans sa voiture alors que Kaoru s'occuperait de l'autre guitariste.

OooO

Le bassiste s'était endormi sur la banquette arrière de la voiture du chanteur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, les deux guitaristes n'étaient pas encore là, ils ne les attendirent pas et Shinya et Kyô portèrent Toshiya jusque dans sa chambre.

Ils le déshabillèrent à la hâte, mais lorsqu'ils voulurent s'en aller, le jeune homme retint la manche de Shinya.

- Non ! Ne reste pas avec lui... Je t'aime, gémit-il dans son sommeil.

Le batteur le borda donc quelques instants aux côtés du chanteur avant de quitter la pièce. Kyô raccompagna Shinya jusque sa chambre, devant laquelle un silence s'installa.

- Tu veux venir... boire un coup ?, tenta le plus jeune.

- Non... mais j'veux bien rester un peu avec toi.

Ils entrèrent donc tous deux dans la pièce, Shinya se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouvé une excuse moins stupide pour passer plus de temps avec le chanteur, sachant qu'ils revenaient de boîte.

- Kaoru et Die ne sont pas encore rentrés ?, risqua Shinya.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On est restés ensemble, lâcha Kyô d'un ton froid.

Un nouveau silence... Encore une fois, ce fut Shinya qui le brisa.

- Kyô... Tu sais... à propos de ce que je t'avais dit... Si tu partages pas mes sentiments, c'est pas...

- Shinya. Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Le batteur se figea à ces mots. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Peut-être que c'étaient les effets de l'alcool ou encore un rêve éveillé. Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Le plus jeune fut ramené à la réalité par une intrusion dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il réalisa, Kyô s'était déjà éloigné de lui, il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour crier :

- Bon, bah tu m'diras quand tu seras remis du choc !

OooO

Toshiya ne dormait pas vraiment, dans cette chambre sombre, une étrange atmosphère régnait.  Des sanglots brisaient le silence des lieux, sanglots appartenant à un homme allongé dans son lit et recouvert d'un tas de couvertures.

Il pleurait de désespoir, il pleurait parce qu'il pensait à lui, à eux. Ils s'aimaient, il le savait. Et lui, alors ? Avait-il aussi ce droit ? Sa fierté l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments, elle l'obligeait à draguer d'autres personnes, à jouer avec elles, et aussi à les faire souffrir.

Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ? D'être avachi sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, après avoir passé la soirée ensemble et peut-être la finiraient-ils ensemble ? Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien, il le savait, et c'était ça qui faisait naître ces larmes.

Il n'était pas pathétique, car on ne l'est que lorsqu'on ne s'en rend pas compte et ces pleurs le sauvaient d'une certaine manière. Demain, il remettra son masque et continuera à jouer, à vivre.

OooO

Les deux guitaristes mangeaient une glace ensemble, à la demande de Die. Kaoru le regardait, exaspéré de son comportement de gamin et de ses exigences ridicules et futiles. Mais son regard restait tendre et bienveillant, comme celui d'un homme amoureux, car c'est ce qu'il était.

Ils finirent leur dégustation et reprirent la route en direction de l'hôtel où les autres devaient être depuis longtemps.

- 'Y a personne, tu crois qu'ils sont arrivés ?, demanda Die.

- Sûrement... Et puis, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils sont là demain, au départ, rétorqua Kaoru, fatigué.

Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers, se rapprochant de leurs chambres situées côte à côte. Après quelques paroles échangées, le leader accepta de rester encore quelques instants avec le nouvellement blond.

Ils discutèrent encore, comme ils le faisaient souvent. La discussion ne tarda pas à dériver sur leur relation amoureuse respective.

- Je pense ne pas avoir assez de temps pour une relation stable, commença Kaoru.

Il allait continuer lorsqu'il vit une pointe de tristesse se manifester dans le regard de Die. Il laissa ses yeux l'interroger.

- Kao... Et si je te dis que je t'aime ?

A peine ces mots prononcés, Kaoru l'empêcha d'en dire plus en scellant leurs lèvres en un chaste baiser. Le leader enlaça tendrement le second guitariste d'une manière rassurante, supprimant le reste du monde.

Il l'allongea lentement, il le déshabilla entièrement et en fit de même. Sur ce petit lit de cette chambre d'un hôtel banal de Paris, il ne se passa rien, ils restèrent enlacés toute la nuit. C'est ainsi que Kaoru répondit à la question de Die.

Fin du chapitre un

_Voilà ! Ca vous avance pas ? C'est fait exprès… Alors, j'espère que ça vous a pas déçus, et merci pour vos commentaires._

_Vous y avez cru, hein ? Pour Die et Kao ! Bah non, pas de lemon..._

_Alors, je veux toujours savoir, vous pensez que c'est qui le sadique du prologue ? Et de qui Toshiya est-il amoureux ? (Je présente mes excuses à Thien et Totchi-san...)_

_Merci à San pour me rappeler sans arrêt que j'ai une fic en cours ! Et... Hehe, tu sais toujours pas qui c'est ! Moi je sais !_

_(Voilà, on dirait qu'on vient de me remettre un diplôme...)_

_Laissez-moi vos impressions, b'sous les gens !_

_Ryû, espérant ne décevoir personne_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Appartenance

_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : Désolée pour le retard... J'avais vraiment énormément de boulot pour le lycée, et en plus, je me suis lue presque tous les bouquins de Murakami et comme, à chaque fois, j'étais absorbée... -C'est pas une excuse !- Bah, je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum pendant les vacances, alors sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Appartenance

- Tu... peux y aller...

- Tu es sûr ? C'est... normal que ça fasse mal... la première fois...

- Vas-y !

Et les lents va-et-vient commencèrent, faisant crier le lit, comme s'il partageait leur plaisir, comme si leur bien-être était communicatif et se propageait dans la chambre. C'était triste... Leur bonheur leur appartenait, après tout, mais il ne voulait pas rester en eux.

La douce ambiance que provoquait leur amour se transformait doucement en une atmosphère d'amertume à mesure que les coups de butoir s'accéléraient.

Puis l'orgasme fut atteint et tout cessa. Kyô se retira de Shinya pour s'allonger à ses côtés et laissa son regard douloureux et mélancolique parcourir de nouveau le corps fin du batteur endormi. Son visage fatigué de jeune homme, suivi par son cou, si sensuel, marqué précédemment par la bouche du chanteur, puis ce torse, se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration qui se terminait par sa virilité soulagée.

Pour eux, tout allait pour le mieux depuis leur retour au Japon. Leur petite vie sans grand intérêt continuait paisiblement, avec un seul changement : ils étaient ensemble, se contentant de se côtoyer continuellement. Leur corps s'unissait rarement, c'était juste la présence de l'autre qui importait.

Ils étaient heureux, comme ça ; ils s'aimaient, ils le savaient, que demander de plus ? Quelques jours, et leur vie ressemblait déjà à celle de vieux retraités impuissants.

Mais tout ça ne convenait pas tout à fait au chanteur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que rien n'était fixe... Il n'y avait aucune trace, aucun souvenir d'eux.

Alors après leur première nuit, pendant que Shinya dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, il se dit qu'un petit tatouage irait bien orner le corps de son amant, juste une preuve de sa propriété...

OooO

Il était à quatre pattes, à même le sol d'une chambre, de _SA_ chambre, se faisant sodomiser par l'homme pour lequel son cœur battait, mais pourtant, il ne jouissait pas. Peut-être que le bâillon qui meurtrissait sa bouche y était pour quelque chose.

C'était le seul mal dont il souffrait, car sa position humiliante l'excitait davantage, où plutôt, ça remuait son taux de cocaïne anormalement élevé dans son organisme.

Depuis combien de temps l'homme de ses rêves lui déchirait-il ainsi les fesses ? Peut-être avait-il commencé à saigner ? Ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait pour le moment.

Grâce à ses nombreux coups de langue, le bout de tissu qui lui recouvrait la bouche tomba.

- Je... J'aiiiiiime...

- Ta gueule ! Si jamais tu jouis... Je me retire de toi... C'est clair ? Tu ne voudrais pas... N'est-ce pas ?

NON ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il avait totalement conscience d'avoir été drogué, mais il n'y pouvait rien. La soirée avait si bien commencé... Lui qui croyait recevoir un tant soit peu de respect, mais au fond, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Quelle joie de passer la journée chez lui, une soirée banale chez son fantasme, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de la coke qu'il accepta aveuglément, n'en connaissant pas encore les effets. La cocaïne étant plus trouvable que l'héroïne, et ayant le même impact, se révélait très efficace dans ses recherches, ou du moins, c'était un moyen de contourner le problème...

Lui, il le savait qu'il se transformerait en amant de la douleur, et comme un sadique « normal », il menait une recherche constante du parfait masochiste, celui qu'il pourrait frapper, dominer, humilier. Mais c'était si compliqué, car ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas un pseudo masochiste qui ne protestait pas et en redemandait. Non, il recherchait quelqu'un qui se plaindrait, quelqu'un qui aurait mal, mais qui jouirait quand même, seulement quand il l'autoriserait. Quelqu'un qui serait partagé entre l'extase totale et la pire honte, voila, pour lui, ce qu'était un vrai masochiste, voila le genre de personne qui pourrait contribuer à son bonheur.

Tout au long de la journée, l'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus. Puis l'heure qu'il avait tant attendue arriva enfin et il se présenta chez l'homme de ses rêves.

Une moitié de film eut le droit à leur attention avant qu'ils ne décident de passer à autre chose.

La première décision prise fut de remplir leur estomac puis il proposa de sniffer un peu de cocaïne à son hôte qui accepta, toujours prêt à expérimenter de nouveaux stupéfiants.

Peu de temps suffit pour qu'il se retrouve excité comme un jeune puceau sur le point de conclure. Puis tout s'accéléra et avant de s'en rendre compte, il se faisait violemment pénétrer par l'homme de ses rêves avec l'interdiction formelle de jouir.

Il avait mal, mais il voulait quand même se délecter du moment présent, c'était très paradoxal.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée, et ça lui importait peu. Un autre problème se présentait à lui, sous la forme du plus grand orgasme de sa vie. A peine eut-il poussé un petit cri que son amant d'une nuit se retira, comme il l'avait prévenu.

Le sadique s'assit sur un fauteuil pour continuer à se branler en tendant ses pieds à son invité, histoire qu'il lui lèche un peu les orteils. Il ne se fit pas prier et lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur les lèvres souriantes de sa victime, il fut pris d'un orgasme violent à la suite duquel il étala son sperme sur le corps de l'autre homme.

Laissant son prisonnier effondré sur le sol et incapable de faire un pas à cause de la douleur lui traversant le bas du dos, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa cuisine, pour n'en revenir que quelques instants plus tard, équipé pour marquer un quelconque animal au fer rouge.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le visage de l'homme au sol s'empourpra au fur et à mesure que des larmes de terreur et de haine coulaient le long de ses joues soudain livides.

Il fut retourné face contre sol d'un coup de pied, comme un vieil objet que l'on déplacerait. Il se retint de crier lorsqu'il sentit une brûlure atroce lui agresser la peau nue des fesses, il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir et il ne le méritait pas.

Lorsque l'affaire fut terminée, une petite voix vint se glisser dans son oreille avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil :

- Si tu en parles à quelqu'un... Je te tue... Je t'ai marqué d'un « T ». Tu m'appartiens, maintenant... Toshiya...

Fin du chapitre deux

_Fufufu... Yé vais mé faile touée ! Je présente mes excuses à Totchi-san, à Thien, à Shû... (Pourquoi je connais que des fan de Toto ?) Alors qui est ce méchant sadique tout pas beau ? (En fait si, il est très beau...) Fufufu..._

_Euh et encore merci à Shiaru et san qui me rappellent que j'écris des fics. (Genre, sans elles, j'oublierais)_

_Et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait vraiment très beaucoup plaisir. (Même si c'est un truc pas bien) _

_Allez, baille pour la suite ! (J'vais intituler cette rubrique « Roman de Ryû pour inciter les gens à mettre des com's d'une façon détournée »...)_

_Ryû, qui va commencer une fic nawak' !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mutisme

_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : Mon Dieu, vivent les bonnes résolutions ! Je crois que j'ai jamais publié aussi vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, 'y a des révélations, alors bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Mutisme

- Die... Tu me fais mal...

Alors même que ces mots résonnaient dans la pièce, le guitariste blond retira ses ongles, plantés par inadvertance dans la peau de son leader, sans pour autant stopper ses va-et-vient, déjà rapides.

- Je... je... désolé...

- Haaaan... pas grave... continue !

Continuer ? Comme si l'idée même d'arrêter lui avait traversé l'esprit ! Il aimait Kaoru et il le prouvait en cet instant, lui communicant son ivresse totale, en lui faisant l'amour.

Sa main s'était lentement dirigée vers son épaule et il y avait enfoncé ses ongles involontairement, comme par réflexe. Pourtant, loin de lui l'idée de détériorer le magnifique corps de Kaoru... Non... Pas celui-là...

La névrose passagère du guitariste laissa rapidement place à l'enivrement de l'orgasme qui se présentait à lui sous forme de liqueur séminale qui restera en son amant, comme une preuve de son passage.

Die se retira enfin du corps de Kaoru, après cette délicieuse débauche, marquant sa possession. Ses doigts parcoururent instinctivement les blessures de son amour, lui soutirant parfois des cris, qu'ils soient de bien-être ou de douleur.

- Je... t'aime, Die...

- Moi aussi, Kaoru... Si tu savais à quel point...

Puis les quelques minutes suivantes de plaisante et silencieuse indolence ne durèrent pas, au plus grand malheur des deux protagonistes.

- Je suis désolé Kaoru, je dois passer voir Toshiya, tu sais qu'il doit rester au lit...      

- Pas de problème, Die, prends soin de lui et reviens-moi vite !

OooO

Encore une journée anodine dans leur vie, une journée banale, ordinaire, insignifiante... une journée comme ils l'aimaient ? Peut-être, mais ce quotidien était devenu si... neutre.

Kyô et Shinya étaient enlacés sur le canapé, à observer distraitement cette lucarne brillante sans grand intérêt appelée télévision. Le prosaïsme de ce paysage lui donnait presque une façade pittoresque.

Le chanteur n'osait pas briser la sereine atmosphère qui régnait pour une demande qu'il trouvait totalement futile et déplacée.

Pourtant il voulait savoir... est-ce que Shinya lui appartenait ? Depuis quelques temps, cette idée lui trottait dans la tête, mais il hésitait à en parler avec son amant, après tout, peut-être le quitterait-il, peut-être ne comprendrait-il pas, il n'en avait aucune certitude... Aussi avait-il décidé de prendre sur lui en attendant le moment de « marquer » Shinya définitivement comme sien...

Pour en revenir au salon... Aussi tranquilles étaient-ils, l'horloge était probe et sans pitié, l'heure qui avançait les ramenait à la cruelle réalité. Le chanteur quitta son chaleureux nid pour se préparer à sortir.

- Je suis désolé, Shinya, je dois passer voir Toshiya, tu sais qu'il doit rester au lit...

- Pas de problème, Kyô, prends soin de lui et reviens-moi vite !

OooO

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était allongé sur le lit ? Sa marque le faisait souffrir, mais pourtant, pas une larme n'était autorisée à quitter ses yeux pour parcourir ses joues.

Les couvertures sur son corps formaient un refuge si sécuritaire qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'ouvrir les portes d'un autre monde, un monde utopique où ses rêves devenaient concrets.

Un bruit réussit quand même à venir le rejoindre dans son univers ; quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Toshiya ne voulait pas ouvrir, il ne voulait pas sortir la tête de son paisible abri pour se retrouver à nouveau dans les ténèbres de sa chambre où seuls les spectres lui tiendraient compagnie.

Le bassiste fut définitivement sorti de son évasion mélancolique par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient progressivement.

- Toshiya ?

L'interpelé se figea à l'entente de son nom. S'il avait eu la possibilité de faire un souhait en cet instant, c'aurait été de se fondre entièrement dans le milieu imperturbable de la pièce. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la défense construite autour de lui était bien visible pour son ami qui l'annihila d'un simple geste.

Bientôt, il sentit un poids près de son corps et une main caressa ses cheveux maintenant découverts. Ses yeux, encore clos de peur de l'extérieur, s'ouvraient peu à peu pour apercevoir...

- Kyô ? Qu'... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un sourire bienveillant vint ensoleiller son réveil.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Les deux amis restèrent quelques instants silencieux à apprécier le calme de l'endroit avant que le chanteur ne brise l'insonorité des lieux :

- Tu ne veux pas me dire... ce qui ne va pas ?

L'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans les yeux du visiteur alors que Toshiya restait aussi flegmatique que possible. Kyô essaya encore quelques tentatives d'approche, mais rien ne soutira de confessions au bassiste.

Puis, voyant bien qu'aucune confidence ne franchirait les lèvres de son ami, il n'insista pas, pensant peut-être qu'un isolement temporaire le ferait se confier.

Enfin seul... de nouveau seul... toujours seul...

Bien sûr, Kyô était son ami, mais il ne voulait pas parler pour le moment, il voulait garder ses souffrances pour lui... non... les garder pour eux et espérer, il voulait espérer que ça cesserait, que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et que bientôt, les tourments laisseraient place à la félicité. Sa préoccupation ne devait pas devenir celle des autres, c'était à lui de tout éclaircir.

De nouveaux bruits de pas... Kyô était vraiment inquiet, il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier...

- Die ?

En effet, c'était un tout autre visiteur qui se présentait à lui, faisant s'exorbiter ses yeux et faire couler la sueur à grosses gouttes. Le guitariste s'approcha du lit alors que Toshiya reculait vers le bord pour ne pas réduire la distance entre eux deux, la bouche entr'ouverte, sa respiration s'amplifiant qui fut bientôt recouverte par les paroles du blond :

- Je viens de voir Kyô sortir... j'espère que tu ne lui as pas révélé notre petit secret...

Le bassiste ne répondit pas à la question de Die, qui était en fait rhétorique puisqu'il savait pertinemment que son mutisme l'empêcherait de parler.

Alors que le brun restait figé, terrorisé, le guitariste partit chercher un verre d'eau qu'il tendit en compagnie d'un petit comprimé, accompagné de ces mots :

- Tiens, avale ! J'ai pas encore testé l'ecstasy sur toi... Ca promet d'être... jouissif...

Le bassiste ne protesta pas et avala cette drogue, nouvelle pour lui, en se demandant combien de personnes avaient eu droit au même traitement avant lui.

Pendant que sa vue et son ouïe se troublaient de façon spectaculaire, le guitariste déshabilla son hôte, déjà peu vêtu, et le plaça sur une chaise, avant de lui attacher les mains dans le dos grâce à une banale corde et de lui glisser une lame de rasoir entre les doigts.

Planté en face de Toshiya, Die lui expliqua les règles du jeu :

- C'est simple... Si tu arrives à te défaire de la corde avant de jouir, tu gagnes et j'arrête mon petit manège. Dans le cas contraire, tu seras mon jouet pour toujours.

Puis, laissant le temps au joueur, dont la drogue amoindrissait les facultés d'assimilation, de comprendre les règles, il commença à se dévêtir avant de murmurer :

- C'est parti...

Dans un premier temps, Die regarda comment Toshiya s'en sortait, agenouillé devant lui, caressant ses cuisses par instant. La drogue faisait trembler le bassiste qui touchait seulement sa peau avec le rasoir ; aussi, la corde se retrouva imbibée de sang.

Lire la peur mêlée à la souffrance dans son regard était très plaisant pour Die, mais l'aboutissement n'était pas encore atteint. Une de ses mains remonta donc un peu plus haut, histoire d'exciter un peu l'érection de sa victime, déjà assez conséquente.

Un nouveau regard vers ses yeux humides, son autre main sur sa virilité et c'en était trop ; il devait se dépêcher de faire jouir Toshiya ou lui-même ne tiendrait pas. Ce subtil mélange entre les gémissements d'angoisse et de délice contribuait au bien-être du guitariste dont les yeux trahissaient la sadique aisance.

Les attouchements se firent plus sûrs, ce qui déstabilisa grandement la pauvre proie qui se mutilait de plus en plus profondément. Toshiya n'en pourrait bientôt plus, il le savait, c'est pourquoi il lâcha la lame de rasoir, se résignant à être assujetti et laissa ses larmes inonder son visage où se mêlaient paradoxalement traits d'épouvante et de désir.

Son calvaire prit fin après un puissant orgasme cataleptique. Le guitariste, heureux du résultat, détacha son homologue qui tomba, affaibli, sur les genoux, parfaitement bien placé pour une petite gâterie, qu'il ne rechigna pas à faire.

Une fois son érection soulagée, il se rhabilla avant d'admirer tour à tour ses pilules blanches et son esclave. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'une chose si insignifiante pouvait vous détruire un homme, le transformer, l'espace de quelques instants en pantin ne réfléchissant plus qu'avec son sexe, puis il s'en alla, laissant son nouveau chien tributaire nu, étendu sur le sol, ses précieuses mains en sang et sa marque toujours apparente murmurer un :

- Je t'aime... Die...

Fin du chapitre trois

_Voilà, vous savez tou(te)s qui est le fameux sadique. Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Bravo à Totchi-san qui a deviné et en plus, tu as la bonne raison ! Et merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant ! Voilà, j'attends vos réactions, et qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai prévu pour la suite ? _

_Ryû, qui va se faire incendier !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Aveux

_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : « Une actrice n'a pas le droit de seulement se dire, tiens, j'ai envie de baiser, un traumatisme, c'est comme un collimateur à miroirs pour un rayon laser, on a beau essayer d'y échapper toujours et toujours on le retrouve devant son nez. » Thanatos, Murakami Ryû. (J'avais juste envie de vous faire partager cette belle phrase !)_

Ecstasy

Aveux

- Kyô... J'en peux plus... Sauve-moi...

Ces quelques mots glissés en silence au bout du fil suffirent à affoler le chanteur qui se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami, une boule présente dans le ventre en pensant aux possibles actes futurs de Toshiya.

Le stress, la peur et l'inquiétude étaient ses compagnons de voyage et se faisaient de plus en plus présents au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, rétrécissait, accompagnant la distance le séparant du bassiste.

La source de l'appel atteinte, quelques marches escaladées, Kyô viola l'intimité de son ami en entrant dans son appartement, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Une scène pathétique se présentait à lui : un bassiste, habituellement si fier, totalement détruit, un fantôme dans une chambre presqu'abandonnée, mais qui la hantait encore, comme noyé dans des méandres de souvenirs qu'il n'a pas. Accroché à rien, son désespoir le quittait lentement pour se perdre dans sa demeure riche en angoisse et désolation ; le décor type pour un suicide solitaire.

Le chanteur apportait une pointe d'espoir en avançant lentement vers l'origine de cette détresse.

- Toshiya... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses seules réponses furent quelques sanglots audibles, cassant cet effrayant calme. « Toshiya » ? Qui était-ce ? Ou plutôt qu'était-ce ? La chose surplombant l'immense lit portait une marque, rappelant son appartenance, elle n'avait plus de caractère, comme si son identité s'était échappée par les nombreuses plaies couvrant son corps pourtant humain.

- Toshiya... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Encore des mots inutiles absorbés par le trou noir du silence pesant. Le chanteur s'approcha de la masse paraissant difforme, cachant certainement un puits d'émotions ne demandant qu'à se libérer. Il se posa tranquillement à ses côtés, et naturellement il laissa ses paroles rejoindre à nouveau Toshiya, du moins, il le croyait.

- Toshiya... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le chanteur répétait obstinément les mêmes mots, leur faisant briser l'infini cercle de secret régnant dans le mystère de la pièce. Exaspéré par une telle réticence, Kyô prit une décision, risquée, certes, mais voir le bassiste s'enfermer dans un cocon où le temps s'était figé l'attristait tellement. D'un seul geste, l'antre sécurisé s'écroula pour mettre à nu un Toshiya tremblant, brisé. Encore une fois...

- Toshiya... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un regard effrayé et des lèvres qui remuaient constituaient un triste spectacle silencieux, presque morbide. Kyô était vigoureusement décidé à faire parler son ami. Il avait clairement remarqué son enfermement soudain et ne demandait qu'à l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non !

Le petit chanteur se glissa à ses côtés et l'enveloppa de ses bras, lui offrant son doux réconfort. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette atmosphère de complicité dans laquelle Kyô laissait ses mains parcourir le corps nu du bassiste, juste pour le rassurer, rien d'autre... L'accolade se fit plus pressurée, comme une proie tombée dans l'embuscade d'un amical prédateur.

Doucement, l'air pollué d'une défiante suspicion laissa place à une sereine confiance. Ses mains qui caressaient ses cheveux et sa peau, quelques mots silencieux et une respiration patiente suffirent pour briser définitivement le mur de glace qui les séparait. Le témoignage débuta enfin :

- Je suis... à Die...

Le chanteur ne répondit pas à cette affirmation plus qu'étrange, il laissa l'opportunité à Toshiya de s'exprimer à son rythme.

- Il m'a marqué, je lui appartiens à jamais...

Et calmement, la couverture glissa au sol, comme si elle accompagnait le jeune homme dans sa confession. La moindre cicatrice, coupure ou marque fut longuement admirée, tel un morbide spectacle, une tragédie concrétisée sur une chaire blessée.

Kyô demeura quelques instants au chevet de son ami, le temps que celui-ci ne se laisse enfin emporter par la fatigue présente depuis quelques temps, déjà. Alors qu'il abandonnait le sombre appartement, un rideau noir se tirait sur la scène du sempiternel spectacle.

OooO

- Il n'est pas ce que tu crois...

La sentence tomba comme une simple fatalité inéluctable, apportant avec elle le silence pesant pendant lequel les principaux concernés digéraient la nouvelle. Ici, c'était Kaoru le muet condamné alors que Kyô endossait le costume d'un juge. Cette phrase avait franchi sa bouche comme une simple salutation dont les effets seraient pourtant lourds.

Le fier leader détruit par cette annonce remercia mentalement la chaise de le soutenir. Le temps de bien s'approprier l'information, il demanda au chanteur de continuer son récit par un regard dans lequel inquiétude et tristesse vivaient en parfaite harmonie, rien à voir avec ses habituels yeux vides de tout sentiment.

- Die... Il maltraite physiquement et psychologiquement Toshiya...

Quelques chuchotements s'élevaient dans le silence confus, c'était juste Kaoru qui s'énumérait toutes les possibilités pour innocenter la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis peu.

Et si Kyô mentait ?

Non, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Lui, il était en dehors de tout ça, avec Shinya, ils semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre, stagnant dans leur désinvolte pudeur. De l'extérieur, leur couple semblait misérablement retracer le fil du parfait conte de fée. Ils s'aimaient égoïstement, le savaient, donc le monde n'existait plus que par l'intermédiaire de l'autre. C'était la niaise impression qu'ils donnaient.

Et si Toshiya mentait ?

Le guitariste, tout comme le reste du groupe, savait pertinemment que le bassiste ne restait pas indifférent au mystérieux charme de Die. Peut-être souhaitait-il briser leur couple en inventant une stupide et incrédule histoire de viol, de maltraitance et de drogue ? Non, Toshiya ne connaissait même pas la signification du mot « mensonge », il était la naïveté et la sincérité incarnées, malheureusement pour lui...

Et si Die mentait ?

C'était en effet la conclusion la plus probable pour Kaoru, malgré son cœur qui commençait à se fracturer pour avoir osé douter de son amant. Die, c'était un sourire envoutant. Die, c'étaient des mots doux et rassurants. Mais avant tout, Die c'était « mourir ». En l'aimant, il se condamnait intentionnellement... Où se trouvait la ligne séparant réalité et comédie ? Une petite explication s'imposait d'elle-même.

Kyô quitta l'appartement du guitariste avec l'impression d'avoir allumé la mèche d'une bombe qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, emportant avec elle les âmes de ses amis.

Fin du chapitre quatre

_Désolée pour le temps, mais comme il ne se passe strictement rien, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et j'aime pas du tout c'que j'ai pondu ! Je me dépêche pour le prochain, parce que je suis harcelée ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Kaoru sait tout ?_

_Les compliments sont les bienvenus, les critiques sont attendues !_

_Et excusez-moi encore pour ce chapitre plus que nul !_

_Ryû, hétéroclite !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Vengeance

_Déclaration de l'auteure : Voilà, vous l'avez attendue, la voilà ! Kaoru est au courant... Que va-t-il arriver à Die et Toshiya ? Sinon, j'me suis encore achetée des bouquins de Murakami ! Bleu presque transparent et La guerre commence au-delà de la mer ! Je vous les conseille vivement, ainsi que Lignes, qui est excellent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Vengeance

- C'est fini, mon amour...

Les larmes demandèrent immédiatement la permission de sortir au froid destinataire de ces dures paroles. L'accès au monde extérieur leur fut injustement refusé.

Quelques demandes futiles d'explication flottèrent un instant dans l'air avant que Kyô ne quitte définitivement cet appartement où l'odeur de leur amour régnait encore, laissant Shinya dont les jambes ne tenaient plus murmurer un dernier :

- Pourquoi ?

Le chanteur marchait dans les alentours en laissant ses joues humides s'imprégner de froid. En aucun cas il ne regrettait sa décision, elle était mûrement réfléchie. La question n'était pas de remettre en cause leur amour, mais plutôt leur façon de le vivre.

Le batteur paraissait calme et une vie normale d'amoureux transits semblait tellement lui convenir. Kyô, lui, voulait un quotidien plus palpitant, plus prenant. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il espérait que Shinya revienne en larmes, en cris, après s'être taillé quelques veines, en le suppliant de reconsidérer la chose, en lui jurant qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour cet ange déchu.

C'était ainsi que prenait fin leur conte de fée personnel, en apparence, du moins. Kyô retourna dans son appartement et savoura un long instant la douce odeur d'abandon qui régnait. Il savait qu'ils souffriraient un moment, et que pendant ce laps de temps, une petite voix lui soufflerait constamment de ravaler sa fierté et de retourner aux pieds de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais le chanteur ne reviendrait pas sur sa façon de voir les choses, quitte à en souffrir, ou pire, à faire souffrir sa providence.

Shinya, lui, demeurait immobile dans ce lieu où l'image de son ancien amant riait encore, pleurait parfois, vivait, tout simplement. La journée se déroula normalement, à l'exception près que le chanteur n'était plus qu'un souvenir dont la netteté se troublait lentement.

OooO

- C'est fini, mon amour...

Kaoru expliqua calmement à son homologue qu'il connaissait le traitement spécial de Toshiya depuis peu. Die ne réagit pas, trop occupé à choisir le châtiment futur du traître.

Dans l'esprit du leader, plusieurs pensées se disputaient son attention en silence. Savoir les motivations de son amant le démangeait, cependant, briser ce lourd silence pouvait s'avérer dangereux, et il en était conscient.

Son regard devint volontairement froid et distant pour camoufler ses divers sentiments en cet instant, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Sans plus de cérémonie ou d'échange de mots aussi futiles les uns que les autres, le guitariste blond fuit les yeux insistants de Kaoru et le quitta, il le savait, définitivement. Le délaissé observa un long moment le chemin emprunté, animant au fond de lui une flamme d'espoir : celui qu'il reviendrait en s'excusant, qu'il se réveillerait de ce cauchemar, qu'il n'ait jamais existé, peut-être.

La pièce ne résonnait désormais plus au rire enfantin de Die, mais à celui du vent, traversant les fenêtres pour venir s'esclaffer aux oreilles du guitariste, lui rappeler que dorénavant, le seul éclat de gaieté qu'il entendrait serait celui du silence se moquant de sa solitude nouvelle.

La première chose que fit le leader après le départ de l'ancien occupant des lieux fut de rassembler ses affaires en un coin de l'appartement et de les admirer inlassablement, pendant que des larmes s'échappaient de lui et mouraient seules, à l'image de son amour.

Dans la rue, le Soleil manquait à l'appel, contrairement à la foule dans laquelle se fondait le guitariste blond. Son regard se perdait dans l'agitation régnant inutilement alors que ses pensées étaient toutes rassemblées au même point ; non pas la personne qu'il venait de quitter, mais celle qu'il avait l'intention de rejoindre.

Et durant tout le chemin le menant à son but, il ne s'autorisa pas à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la punition qu'il lui ferait subir, s'arrêtant parfois pour acheter ce dont il aurait besoin, tel un humain de base vulgairement dissimulé dans la masse.

OooO

Encore une journée passée dans l'oubli choisi, contrastant avec sa maudite célébrité qui l'enchaînait dans le silence malgré lui. Depuis qu'il avait enfin brisé ses chaînes, il vivait dans la peur des représailles qu'il savait proches et redoutait plus que tout. Le pire avait déjà été imaginé, mais qu'étaient de simples rêveries par rapport à des souffrances réelles, des coupures, des brûlures et même des agressions morales, car, et ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître encore, son cœur appartenait à Die, et il le récupérerait sûrement en piteux état.

Le bassiste commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien fait de se confier au chanteur, si continuer à vivre dans l'opprobre n'aurait pas été plus raisonnable.

Un regard vers les souvenirs heureux de son passé, une oreille attentive aux éclats de rire provenant de l'extérieur de son abri, et tous ses doutes disparurent, chassés par sa détermination. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, les choses ne pouvaient plus qu'évoluer à présent ; qu'elles s'améliorent ou s'empirent.

Des jours entiers à réfléchir pour enfin se décider à parler au chanteur, toujours présent pour lui. Toshiya aimait le guitariste, c'était un fait ; au commencement de ce petit jeu, il se contentait de savourer sa chance que la personne désirée ne s'intéresse à lui. Tout allait donc pour le mieux avant les blessures de trop : ces blessures qui l'avaient empêché de jouer de la basse durant quelques jours, ces blessures qui lui avaient coupé le souffle durant quelques jours, ces blessures qui l'avaient tué pour toujours.

Jamais une telle souffrance n'avait été expérimentée, mais c'est cela qui lui donna le courage de tout avouer, d'appuyer sur le bouton qui ferait tourner le manège de nouveau. Alors en attendant la sentence, son lit l'accueillait gentiment, sans râler, recevant de douces et innocentes larmes, écoutant divers gémissements de douleur, morale ou physique.

Toshiya se surprit à penser que sa situation était comparable à une tragédie, ou même une comédie, selon le point de vue. En effet sa chambre, réceptionnant les angoisses, appréhensions et autres sentiments du bassiste, se transformait le temps d'une représentation en loges personnelles dans lesquelles il attendait d'entrer en scène, redoutant ce moment pourtant inévitable.

- Toshiya ! Je sais que tu te terres lamentablement ici ! Ouvre !

Ces mots anodins annonçaient l'entrée en scène des figurants. Le bassiste se cachait un peu plus sous ses couvertures pendant que les notes d'une porte que l'on défonçait venaient s'ajouter à la partition d'une douce mélodie accompagnant la scène presque dramatique du spectacle.

La personne qui rendait une visite plus morbide qu'amicale, certes, ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la brebis égarée, mais elle préféra préparer son matériel dans un premier temps. Tout devait être parfait, sans traces, sans preuves, sans vengeance. Doucement, tel un félin à la chasse, il s'approcha de sa proie qui ne cherchait aucun moyen de sauver sa peau.

Le guitariste répéta le même rituel qu'à l'accoutumée, tendant une pilule bleue s'accordant avec les cheveux du bassiste, accompagnée d'un verre d'eau pour la faire passer. En attendant les effets de la drogue, les vêtements de la poupée vivante la quittèrent alors que chacun de ses membres rejoignit les bords du lit, solidement attachés par les soins de son hôte, son beau corps face au matelas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bassiste se retrouvait dans cet état qu'il commençait à connaître : un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche pour venir s'écraser sur les oreillers sans connaître la sensation d'être libre, pendant que son érection naissante sous les mains agiles de Die s'enfonçait dans le matelas. Et c'était dans cette euphorie totale que l'interrogatoire commença, lancé par la douce voix du guitariste :

- Pourquoi as-tu brisé notre bonheur, Toshiya ?

- J'en peux plus, Die..., répondit-il.

- Tu vas le regretter...

La victime commença à paniquer en sentant le blond rechercher un objet qui contribuerait certainement à son malheur. Il sentit un objet pénétrer son corps, ce n'était pas celui auquel il était habitué, celui-ci était vraiment désagréable.

- Toshiya, tu vas souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert, annonça Die d'un ton neutre.

- Regarde mes mains... C'est trop tard, Die, pour toi comme pour moi, argumenta le bassiste dont le cœur se fissurait en prononçant ces mots à l'homme qu'il aimait encore.

- Peut-être, mais je vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne puisse te passer dessus après ce soir !, affirma fermement le guitariste.

Les sens exacerbés par l'ecstasy du bassiste contribuèrent à lui faire ressentir plus tôt que prévu la présence s'imposant de plus en plus dans son corps. Il quémanda, ou plutôt supplia des explications à son invité assigné qui restait de marbre face aux implorations du sujet qui se rendait enfin compte du danger de sa situation, malgré ses facultés mentales atteintes.

L'objet en lui... la boule... il la sentait grossir alors que les mots du responsable lui revenaient en tête. Il avait mal. Il pleurait. Il criait. Il souffrait. Et Die l'admirait, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. C'était facile pour lui, il lui suffisait d'attendre que le volume de cette boule augmente encore, attendre que l'anneau de chair de son pantin s'étende dans les cris de la chambre, attendre qu'il se déchire avec son propriétaire, attendre sa vengeance, tout simplement.

Alors que le bassiste ne prononçait pas un mot, acceptant son sort silencieusement, une nouvelle goutte de sang quitta son corps pour rejoindre les autres, s'étendant en une belle tâche rouge sur les draps.

Quant à l'autre protagoniste, lassé du misérable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il voulut intervenir, il ôta la source de douleur pour la remplacer par son sexe nouvellement dévoilé et entama de rapides va-et-vient. L'oreiller mordu par Toshiya ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de crier toute sa douleur causée par les frottements de l'érection de Die sur ses déchirures d'où le sang coulait désormais à flots.

Après plusieurs minutes, de souffrance pour l'un, de plaisir pour l'autre, le guitariste se déversa en Toshiya, leur voix se mêlant une dernière fois dans un accord parfait. Le blond se retira de son « amant » après un dernier coup de butoir donné pour l'achever, se rhabilla et annonça :

- C'était ta punition... Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui se passera de ton petit cul... car il ne pourra plus servir avant un bout de temps !

Et l'acteur quitta la scène, laissant des spectateurs subjugués par son interprétation, il retournait continuer sa vie, ou essayer de l'améliorer, peut-être, ça le regardait. Toshiya ne pouvait faire autrement que de laisser ses larmes couler en attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne le libérer de sa cage d'où il ne pouvait bouger, et admirer sa position humiliante, détruite, car quand un comédien s'en va, il ne s'occupe pas du décor...

Fin du chapitre cinq

_Voilà, encore désolée pour ce retard monumental, la prochaine fois, rappelez-moi de finir une fic avant de la poster._

_Et aussi, je m'excuse pour la longueur de mes chapitres, mais j'ai vraiment trop d'mal pour cette fic, déjà avec cette longueur, j'mets trois ans à les écrire, alors plus long... j'vous laisse imaginer..._

_En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, ça m'encourage réellement !_

_Je suis sûre que certain(e)s d'entre vous vont... adorer le prochain chapitre... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, alors, en attendant, merci de commenter celui-là, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, que ça soit constructif ou pas !_

_Et la fin approche… En espérant qu'elle ne vous déçoive pas, et que ça chapitre non plus !_

_Ryû, qui se fait harceler, et qui comprend même pas pourquoi_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chaud presque brûlant

_Déclaration de l'auteure : Je suis désolée pour le retard, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai écrit… Mon ordinateur a quelques petits problèmes et le site ne marchait plus, alors j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, la suite arrivera donc peut-être plus rapidement. Et aussi, désolée pour la taille de ce chapitre, ce que j'avais prévu était beaucoup trop long, alors j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour pas trop tarder… Ah et aussi, pour le titre du chapitre, c'est une dérivée de Bleu presque transparent, de Murakami, remanié à ma sauce et qui convient bien au chapitre ! Voilà, bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Chaud presque brûlant

Depuis combien de temps était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? La tête du fier leader, résonnant habituellement au rythme de ses mélodies, se remplissait d'images, signes de souvenirs qu'il partageait avec son ancien amant. Son appartement ne fut pas laissé seul un instant, les réserves en nourriture ne changeant pas de volume étant donné qu'il ne les grossissait pas, mais ne les vidait pas non plus. Ses joues creusées par de tristes larmes nées dans ses yeux qui n'avaient plus rien d'arrogant faisaient peine à voir, leur propriétaire n'affichait plus son air vaniteux, l'ayant tronqué contre un plus soumis.

Seul dans son appartement depuis trop longtemps, Kaoru n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, tassé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il ne vit pas non plus la masse humaine tournoyer dans les quelques salles vides, à la recherche de l'habitant des lieux, bientôt contraint à partager l'air de sa chambre avec le nouvel habitant.

- Kaoru, je voulais te parler.

L'interpellé frissonna lorsqu'il reconnut la voix, mais n'esquissa pas un geste, attendant l'explication de son visiteur. Il avait peur, peur d'être déçu de nouveau, peur d'être brisé encore une fois, mais surtout peur de se faire humilier.

Il commença à paniquer en sentant une main se poser sur ses bras tremblants, les joues inondées de larmes, le regard dur, il s'éloigna vivement dans un reflexe avant de s'écrier :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Die... Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !

Le regard du dénommé Die passa de la tristesse à l'indifférence, en traversant la colère en quelques instants pendant lesquels Kaoru essayait de mettre un maximum de distance entre leurs deux corps.

Le blond se leva et quitta la chambre de Kaoru qui restait interdit, voire interloqué, espérant au fond de lui qu'il revienne, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il l'aime à nouveau, alors qu'une partie de son esprit haïssait encore Die. La pièce sombre remuait au rythme des ombres de la lune brillante sur les rideaux, créant une ambiance parfois rassurante, d'autres fois effrayante. C'était le reflet parfait des sentiments de Kaoru pour Die en cet instant.

Le leader s'en voulait. Ce que son amant avait fait subir à Toshiya lui importait peu finalement. Ce qui le blessait réellement, c'était le fait qu'il ne satisfasse pas Die, que ce dernier soit allé voir ailleurs, sa fierté bafouée l'avait fait quitter le blond pour aller ruminer dans son antre obscur. Il se trouvait odieux de penser ainsi, il s'en voulait, mais ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments pourtant refoulés.

Un bruit provenant de sa propre cuisine lui rappela que l'occupant de ses pensées se trouvait à quelques mètres. A peine le temps de se demander s'il pouvait lui pardonner, une tête blonde se pointa, apportant deux verres, dont un qu'il tendit à Kaoru.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça ira mieux. Parlons calmement.

Kaoru accepta l'offre et but naïvement le contenu du cylindre, ne se doutant pas un instant de la véritable composition de ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Die l'observa un instant d'un regard perçant qui se faisait de plus en plus joyeux alors que le corps de Kaoru s'engourdissait. Le blond attrapa le poignet de leader pour l'attacher au lit à son tour. Une fois ceci fait, il admira son œuvre avant de murmurer un :

- Ca fait bizarre... J'ai pris l'habitude de voir Toshiya à ta place.

- Désolé de ne pas assouvir tes fantasmes, parvint à murmurer Kaoru.

Die s'approcha du brun et lui souffla ces mots à l'oreille, avant de découper ses vêtements à l'aide de ciseaux préalablement déposés sur la table de chevet :

- Alors là, tu te trompes, Kao... Ca va être plus jouissif que jamais...

Un frisson parcourut le corps nu du leader, dont la peau s'était faite plus sensible, au contact du métal froid en chassant la lueur de frayeur qui y était apparue. Il ne reconnaissait plus Die, celui qui avait été son amant, celui qui lui avait dit l'aimer, celui en qui il avait aveuglément confiance.

Des gémissements lui échappèrent en sentant la langue de son ancien amant parcourir à nouveau son corps, ses sens étant exacerbés par cette drogue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis le vide complet, autant dans la pièce que dans son esprit.

Kaoru ne comprit pas tout de suite que Die l'avait encore abandonné, il commença à crier son nom, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait être libéré pour pouvoir jouir du corps du guitariste. L'amour ne rend pas seulement aveugle, il abrutit également. Ou peut-être était-ce la drogue ? Ou les deux ?

Le leader désirait mourir en cet instant, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi soumis à son amant, mais même cela, il ne le pouvait pas. Et malgré tout ça, malgré son honneur, sa fierté passés aux oubliettes, malgré son mauvais pressentiment, il bandait.

Une masse floue s'approchait de lui, après avoir disposé quelque chose dont il ne distingua pas la forme sur le sol. Un corps nu le surmonta et le baisa. Il avait mal, ses yeux crispés, ses mains toujours fatalement attachées ne pouvant intervenir. Et Die bougeait rapidement en lui, il le narguait presque de sa mobilité, il jouissait de l'entendre crier, l'embrassant parfois sans douceur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond le soutint, attendant d'apercevoir une larme, la seule que la conscience encore présente de Kaoru ne put retenir. Il se relâcha en sa poupée adorée avant de s'abaisser pour prêter sa bouche à la virilité de son ainé, dans un geste qui aurait pu être compatissant s'il n'avait pas laissé l'air frais de la chambre recouvrir de nouveau le sexe tendu.

Die récupéra les objets déposés près du lit afin de s'en servir. La douleur que Kaoru avait ressentie juste avant perdit de son impact en comparaison à celle qu'il éprouvait maintenant. De la fumée s'échappait du bas de son ventre, sur lequel Die renversait de la cire brûlante, une lueur de démence au fond de ses yeux sombres.

Un démon qui punissait un disciple de lui avoir manqué de respect, voilà ce qu'il était.

- Tu es à moi, Kaoru… Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu en aimes un autre. J'ai enfin compris… que je t'ai perdu à jamais… Mais… Kao… Excuse-moi d'agir ainsi, c'est parce que j't'aime, merde ! Je t'aime si égoïstement, je t'aime à en crever… à en crever…, se justifia le guitariste blond.

Pendant cette déclaration qui paraissait sincère, Kaoru ne quitta pas son bourreau du regard un court instant. Il avait vu sa main qui tremblait en versant le liquide chaud sur la peau de son gland maintenant détruite. Il avait vu des larmes dévaler ses jours comme pour venir le soulager. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait vu son regard derrière les quelques mèches teintes qui tombaient sur son visage. Ce regard lui faisait peur, pénétrant, presqu'insensible s'il n'était pas… sadique.

Pendant quelques secondes, le leader oublia qu'une partie de son corps se liquéfiait à cause de cet homme pour se perdre dans ces yeux. Mais la réalité physique le rattrapa bien trop vite. Combien de temps cette torture dura ? Il aurait pu le savoir s'il ne s'était pas évanoui sous l'insoutenable douleur.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, de nouveau seul dans cette pièce brisée, à l'image de sa personne, les yeux du guitariste laissèrent passer toutes les larmes qui s'y présentaient ; son corps était de nouveau libre de toute attache, mais ne pouvait esquisser aucun geste, trop faible. Un mal de crâne dû à la descente de la drogue venait s'ajouter aux malheurs du nouvel endormi.

Fin du chapitre six

_Voilà, je sais, c'est court ! Je sais, c'est horrible ! Je sais, je me suis fait attendre pour… ça… Alors vraiment désolée !!_

_Si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser un p'tit commentaire d'encouragement ? (Ou pas, d'ailleurs, ça peut être méchant)_

_Et sur ce, moi j'vais camper devant ma boîte à lettres, j'attends une lettre de ma corres' jap' ! On s'en fout, je sais, mais j'vous l'dis quand même._

_Ryû, qui va se pendre de désespoir_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Il le savait

_Déclaration de l'auteure : Voilà, mon ordinateur ne remarche toujours pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire pour votre plus grand bonheur/malheur ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai incéré deux phrases provenant de Cage. Je suis dans mon trip, je mets des extraits de chanson ou de bouquins partout ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Il le savait

Une pilule, c'est petit, ça peut se glisser facilement dans un verre ou de la nourriture. Ca n'a pas spécialement de goût, on peut en faire prendre à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, à condition de bien s'y prendre. Les effets tardent à se faire sentir, mais sont efficaces. En plus, ils peuvent provoquer une dépendance, c'est parfait pour piéger une personne. C'est parfait pour se piéger… Et Die était piégé, voilà ce qu'il avait appris à ses dépends.

Il était chez lui, dans son appartement vide de tout souvenir. On pourrait croire que personne n'y vivait, et c'était le cas, Die se contentait d'y survivre, d'y habiter quelquefois, mais rien de plus dans ce lieu impersonnel.

Encore une…

Ses pupilles se dilataient, mais il souriait. Ce bien-être s'emparant de son corps engourdi, cette sensation de paix intérieure lui plaisait. On aurait pu croire à un moine zen qui, après une séance de zazen pendant laquelle il avait gardé la position assise pendant plusieurs heures sans ciller, pouvait enfin s'offrir le luxe de se lever pour se dégourdir légèrement les jambes.

Encore une…

Ses sens de nouveau exacerbés le faisaient tressaillir à la moindre petite bise se faufilant par la fenêtre entr'ouverte, nullement stoppée par des rideaux qui auraient rendu la chambre trop soumise à son propriétaire. Allongé dans un lit, il s'amusait à imaginer comment il aurait pu décorer cette chambre, ou encore le spectacle que les ombres des rideaux auraient pu créer.

Encore une…

Un monstre aplati sur le plafond se battait avec un petit animal qui ne tarda pas à devenir plus effrayant grâce à un coup de vent et à se débarrasser de son oppresseur. Die riait en inventant cette scène, d'un rire sans joie, sans gaieté, sans humanisme peut-être. Il s'immobilisa en se rendant compte du pathétique de sa situation.

Encore une…

Il se surprit à regretter ce qu'il avait fait à Kaoru, mais se reprit bien vite. Après tout, il voulait être le seul pour lui et pour toujours. Il savait pertinemment que le leader pourrait en aimer d'autres, mais la pensée qu'il ne pourrait plus faire l'amour le rassurait. Egoïste, lui ? Parfaitement… mais l'avait-il déjà nié ? C'était à ses risques et périls.

Encore une…

Et si tout était de sa faute ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû jouer ainsi avec les gens ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû tromper Kaoru ? Non, il ne l'avait pas trompé. Il aimait Kaoru, il avait assouvi les désirs de Toshiya – peut-être trop brutalement, mais il n'était pas responsable, il pouvait partir tranquille.

Encore une…

Et Kyô ?

Trop tard, c'était fini…

OooO

L'appartement vide et inquiétant résonnait au son des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient dans un bruit répétitif. Shinya examina les lieux ; des objets fracassés jonchaient le sol décoré de quelques traces de sang d'un rouge vif. Il les suivit, comme dans un vieux jeu d'enquête, pour se retrouver devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il y entra, une boule amenée par une inquiétude justifiée dans le ventre. Le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à lui, semblable à un tableau ayant pris la vie du modèle, le paralysa quelques instants par sa beauté.

Le corps du chanteur, à demi nu, jonchait royalement le sol inondé, le faible rayonnement de la salle se reflétant sur sa peau claire et mouillée. Le batteur brisa la douce et sereine atmosphère, il s'approcha calmement, sans se laisser envahir par la multitude de sentiments qui le traversait.

De la surprise. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il trouverait le chanteur dans cet état en venant le voir ? Les salles silencieuses avaient créé une sorte de suspens dans son esprit, qui s'était révélé comblé par la découverte de cette œuvre d'art. Il se sentait comme un amateur qui recherchait de nouvelles manières de se distraire, il se sentait ridicule…

De la tristesse. Un pincement au cœur le faisait souffrir depuis un instant, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au chanteur, même s'il refusait de se l'admettre. La flaque d'eau dans laquelle le petit blond flottait à moitié s'agrandit des larmes invisibles que le visiteur laissait couler, à l'image de sa fierté qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner pour d'autres raisons…

Du regret. Shinya aimait Kyô et se retrouvait à présent étouffé par les possibilités qui s'étaient offertes à lui sans qu'il n'ait su les saisir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté le chanteur, de ne pas l'avoir compris. Il regrettait d'être emprisonné par cette cellule d'orgueil qu'il haïssait. Il regrettait de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant… trop tard…

OooO

Flash-back :

Une douce mélodie résonnait contre les murs, bientôt rejointe par un fin coulis d'eau, puis des suffocations. Kyô croyait que sa dernière heure s'emparait fatalement de lui, malgré les mots rassurants que lui susurrait son bourreau. Le regard voilé par un bout de tissu, l'eau rentrait dans son corps, amenant toute cette panique avec elle.

Il avait peur et honte. Die, lui, riait comme à son habitude. Lui, il savait. Il savait que sa victime ne risquait rien. Il savait que tant qu'il lui maintenait la tête en-dessous des poumons, le liquide ne pourrait jamais l'étouffer.

Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il restait calme, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer quelqu'un. Le guitariste voulait juste se venger sur tous les responsables de son malheur : Toshiya, Kaoru, Kyô… et lui-même.

Die chantonnait des paroles écrites par Kyô même :

_« Je perds patience, attirant le sang du masochiste, je t'attends, le sadique. »_

Il le narguait ; il savait pertinemment que le chanteur l'entendait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et ça le satisfaisait encore plus. Car y a-t-il un meilleur compagnon de jeu que le silence ? Celui qui dicte ses règles, impose ses lois et domine les pions sans un mot.

_« Même si les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent vers la gauche, les pêchers commis ne peuvent être changés. »_

Il ne voulait pas laisser ce silence s'installer… pas encore. Le chanteur perdit connaissance, Die stoppa le robinet et, comme pris de panique, il hurla, rit de démence. Il quitta les lieux pour retourner rejoindre le tumulte habituel des rues tokyoïtes qui le rassuraient. Bientôt, il perdrait… il le savait, il était temps.

Fin du flash-back.

Il se sentait de nouveau sec, bien au chaud dans un habituel réconfort qu'il avait oublié à apprécier. Une agitation presque sourde en guise de réveil l'aidait à émerger de son désert inaudible. L'odeur qui semblait provenir d'un doux foyer pénétrait dans ses narines pour raviver son cerveau. Enfin, il leva ses paupières pour apercevoir qu'il était allongé dans sa chambre et qu'il veillait sur lui…

- Shinya…

Il avait récupéré quatre sens… Il lui en manquait juste un, mais peu lui importait s'il ne pouvait plus goûter à la tendre langue de son amant, sentir le fin ballet de leur organe se chamaillant agréablement, lui dire silencieusement tout son amour.

Il suffisait de demander…

Fin du chapitre sept

_J'suis sûre que personne n'a compris ce chapitre… _

_Demandez-moi si vous voulez une précision ! _

_Commentaire ? _

_Ah et j'aime pas du tout ce chapitre ! _

_Ryû, encore à la bourre en cours !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Il pleurait ce jourlà

_Déclaration de l'auteure : J'ai écrit ce chapitre alors que j'étais déprimée… Et c'est la première fois que j'aime ce que j'écris ! Donc, je vais déprimer plus souvent ! (Pour ceux/celles qui me croiraient, je plaisante…)_

_En fait, c'est pas que j'aime, mais j'ai vraiment réussi à écrire ce que je voulais faire passer !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Ecstasy

Il pleurait ce jour-là

« Lentement, je marchais vers ma sentence quotidienne en m'évadant psychiquement. Mes petits pas dégageaient les feuilles fanées pour me faire un chemin sur lequel je m'engageai, poussé par une main invisible en menaçante. Le vent les faisait tournoyer pour m'entourer et me créer une prison inexistante, mais aussi infranchissable. Pendant encore quelques minutes, j'admirai le doux spectacle que m'offrait cette généreuse nature perdue au milieu de cette cage aux humains.

J'arrivai enfin au lieu de mes tortures, y entrai et marchai tête baissée en espérant passer outre les mailles du filet qui m'emprisonnait. Arrivé dans ma classe, j'allais rapidement m'asseoir à ma place attitrée, dont la table était barbouillée d'insultes et de menaces en tout genre. D'un geste de la main, je dégageai les quelques épingles posées sur ma chaise avant de m'y installer.

Je profitai du fait que les autres élèves ne me remarquait pas pour observer les quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombaient tristement du ciel gris et faisaient fuir les lycéens encore présents dans la cour extérieure. Le cours commença après une injure à mon encontre provenant du fond de la salle. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, ce n'étaient que des mots.

Une légère frappe dans le dos m'obligea à me retourner ; je croisai les regards des fauteurs de trouble, une bande de délinquants qui ne me portaient visiblement pas dans leur cœur. Je me disais que je m'en accorderai, tant que ces brimades se limitaient à des paroles en l'air.

La classe, constituée de personnes toutes aussi lâches les unes que les autres, restait invisible à leur jeu – certains se joignaient parfois à eux - et les professeurs dressaient un rideau face à leurs yeux, de peur de futures représailles. Je me retrouvai donc seul contre le monde, mais je croyais être capable d'assumer une telle bataille, naïf que j'étais.

Les heurs d'ennui intensif se déroulaient à une lenteur si affligeante que j'avais parfois la folle impression de revivre les mêmes remarques et réflexions qui rebondissaient sur les vitres, les murs et les statues humaines pour parvenir à mes oreilles encore et encore, irrémédiablement.

Un bruit sourd de libération temporaire illumina l'inutile journée de ces demeurés ignorants. Aujourd'hui encore, je bouclai le stupide cercle qui se rouvrait derrière moi en faisant chantonner les voitures qui filaient à toute allure sans voir la ville et ses habitants mouvants.

Sans me voir, moi.

Eux, ils me voyaient, ils me fixaient, ils me suivaient. Ils riaient comme des attardés qui essayaient de combler le vide de leur existence en se donnant un semblant d'utilité perdue, simple espoir de rêves apocalyptiques dans un sommeil éveillé.

J'accélérai imperceptiblement mon pas assuré qui les illusionnait de leur pauvre puissance. Les leurs aussi se faisaient plus récurrents, ils me rattrapaient, poussés par une divine force dont j'ignorais les méfaits.

Je me retrouvai coincé ; devant moi un insalubre mur, miroir reflétant mon âme survivante, derrière moi une bande de cinq gosses au cerveau atrophié et aux pensées embrigadées.

La suite se passa très vite.

Des insultes qui fusaient… une main sur ma joue douloureuse… des rires horripilants… un regard désillusionné vers une sortie imaginée… un poing dans le ventre… l'impression de vomir lamentablement mes entrailles… la vengeance qui me dominait… des cheveux qui s'échappaient librement… mes genoux qui rencontraient le sol… la croyance d'être brisé… la réalité qui revenait douloureusement… une intruse connaissance… plusieurs orgasmes tristes… une humanité souffrante… une beauté éphémère… une laideur éternelle… un risque rougeoyant… des mots criés hypocritement… d'autres héroïquement… une subsistance désertique… un afflux de haine… un problème presque vaseux… une incompréhension qui grandissait… une interdiction bafouée… mon corps épuisé qui gisait au sol… plus rien à redouter… c'était fini…

Je pleurais ce jour-là.

Les quelques lâches candidats d'une étroite alliance entre la folie et la supercherie s'échappèrent, se fondirent dans la lointaine luminosité… si lointaine… trop lointaine de mon obscure agonie. Même mon sang qui prenait la forme du bitume s'éloignait de moi, sans doute trop honteux d'avoir pour maître un pauvre dominé dont l'honneur était néant.

Je me le suis promis à cet instant, alors que je hurlais mon désespoir matérialisé par une plainte honteuse… un jour, ils me seront tous soumis. »

OooO

Un enterrement, c'est quoi ? Les membres d'une famille nombreuse qui pleurent la réduction de leurs rangs. Quelques amis intimes qui se remémorent des souvenirs éteints mais qui se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire le soir même. Peut-être des inconnus qui sont là pour les bonnes mœurs et qui présentent leurs condoléances aux connaissances. Quelqu'un qui officie la macabre cérémonie, mais il est tellement habitué que la mort elle-même n'a plus de sens.

Et lorsqu'on est célèbre ? Des fans grossissent la masse de spectateurs et les longs râles d'une tristesse passagère couvrent les prières. Une musique significative qui a pour seul effet de faire redoubler les apitoiements est jouée, mais n'est pas finie, les musiciens étant trop submergés par une émotion apparente. On en entend parler dans le monde entier, des pleurs s'élèvent, signes et preuves d'un brassage racial ne tenant qu'à une vidéo qui circule clandestinement, une impression de proximité.

Et si cette même personne avait tout perdu ? Et si elle avait joué de son vivant et gagné la mort ? Et si c'était une victime ? Et si personne ne la comprenait ?

C'était l'enterrement de Die, guitariste rythmique d'un célèbre groupe de néo métal nommé Dir en Grey, né le 20 décembre 1974 à Mie, mort à 33 ans d'une overdose. C'était un suicide. C'était un acte désespéré. C'était inutile.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Le ciel gris avait dû se dire que nul ne méritait la solitude éternelle, que quelqu'un devait pleurer pour lui, même de fausses larmes. Le jeune prêtre qui récitait des formules apprises par cœur et déblatérées comme une poésie d'un élève de primaire parlait excessivement vite pour pouvoir échapper à la fin des lamentations des dieux. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se sécher et ne plus penser au pauvre homme dont le corps retrouvait vers gluants et habitants de la terre dans l'indifférence totale. C'était un secret. Ses amis, ses camarades de jeu, sa famille, aucun ne s'était déplacé, trop pris par une occupation désabusée, une évasion souhaitée, un mort joyeux.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Les vivants n'aimaient pas la pluie, elle les mettait à nu, ils ne pouvaient pas lui échapper, ils le savaient, alors ils s'en cachaient, viles dépendants d'une propreté superficielle, accrochés à leur image craignant l'eau. Le liquide abandonné se faufilait dans le sol pour engendrer une boue crasseuse et dégoûtante qui pénétrait par les fentes du cercueil de la carcasse immonde, formant une aura poisseuse autour de son corps souillé. Le religieux abrégea des phrases en les entrecoupant de soupirs ennuyés, mais continuait à cause d'une conscience nommée respect qu'il n'arrivait pas à écraser.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Les sœurs du guitariste vivaient pour plusieurs, leurs doux rêves euphoriques qui dessinaient inconsciemment un pâle sourire sur leurs lèvres semblaient ressusciter les damnés. Leur méthode était celle de faibles figurantes qui leur garantissait une sécurité morbide. Le radieux soleil qui avait déversé ses effluves de bonheur sur les hommes confondus s'était évadé de cette délicieuse lassitude. Maintenant caché par de sombres nuages, chassé par des veuves inconsolables et tombé dans l'antre de démons déguisés, il se retirait un peu plus en approuvant les réprimandes d'une nature insatisfaite et vulgaire à sa façon. Et le temps ayant pris la cadence stoppée de ses souffles, se remettait doucement à vivre…

Kyô et Shinya écoutant de leur lit les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre, Toshiya accoudé à un balcon, le regard lointain, et Kaoru la main posé sur le carreau d'une fenêtre, ils avaient tous la même pensée :

« Il pleurait ce jour-là. »

Fin du chapitre huit

Fin d'Ecstasy

_Finalement… Non, j'aime pas…_

_Donc, voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine Ecstasy, interprétez à votre manière !_

_Merci à tous ceux/toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée, commentée ou tout simplement lue ! J'espère que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas trop, et que vous avez apprécié la fic, en général ! Dîtes-moi votre appréciation globale !_

_Sur ce, à bientôt dans une prochaine fic, j'espère !_

_Ryû, Devant le miroir, un Pierrot qui a fini son show_


End file.
